Goblin-kin
Goblin-kin are a varied species of humanoids native to Ord which share a common lineage and traits. Seen to many as fecund, brutal, and selfish, they are widely considered are a plague on civilized lands. They are known to be savagely cunning, strong, and agile. Their racial group is further divided into the following races; Goblin A diminutive humanoid. Goblins are physically weak but reproduce at astounding rates. Despite common belief, they are as intelligent as any other humanoid. Hobgoblin A medium sized, feirce and intelligent humanoid. Hobgoblins rule goblin-kin society and often bully orcs and goblins. Bugbear A hairy, feral goblin standing over seven feet tall. Bugbears are the result of ancient eugenics practices of the Ibyth Empire and were bred to be savage warriors although, some exist as peaceful scavengers. Orcs Powerful but slow-witted. Orcs are a people apart from most Goblin-kin. Their abilities and cultures vary wildly, from the machiavellian scro to the brutish black orcs. Orcs of all kinds seek power over others and only rarely do they serve a master that has not proven themselves superior. Ecology Goblin-kin exist in perpetual war against all other races, believing that "weaker" races are fit only for battle fodder. In mixed groups, Goblin-kin officers often lead units of goblins or orcs, whom they bully and make to feel inferior. Other peoples find them paranoid, insulting, and dismissive, while Goblin-kin in turn treat all others as potential threats. Goblin-kin mercenaries may offer their services to powerful and wealthy members of other races, however. Goblin-kin are adept at uniting fragmented humanoid tribes under their command. Powerful creatures such as bugbears, ogres, and trolls may occasionally assume leadership positions in a Goblin-kin tribe, but normally act as front line muscle. Barghests who join Goblin-kin tribes usually become leaders, integrating seamlessly into their culture. Barghest chieftains often sponsor blackguards among their Goblin-kin minions, who are then ready to take over the tribe when the barghest returns to its home plane. Goblin-kin have an extreme hatred of elves and dwarves. If given a choice in who to kill, they will always pick elves first. Goblin-kin, like many humanoid races, systematically strip their territories of resources with no thought for conservation. This forces weaker bands to move frequently, often targeting agricultural lands to raid for food. Goblin-kin are omnivores, but prefer meat. Most tribes keep small herds of livestock, but the bulk of their food comes from raiding and hunting. They may enslave or capture members of other races more given to agriculture than they are. If they trade with other races, a Goblin-kin tribe's chief resources are mercenaries and weapons. Goblin-kin breed themselves through a selective eugenics program. They do not have marriages or monogamous relationships, and children are reared communally by the tribal priests. Environment Goblin-kin prefer to dwell in warm hills, but can survive in almost any terrain. Most Orcs prefer to dwell in subterranean complexes, though about a fifth dwell in fortified villages on the surface. They fortify their homes with ditches, gates, guard towers, catapults, pit traps, and ballistas. Alignment Goblin-kin are usually lawful evil. They are well-organized, well-trained, and obey a strict military code. They are driven to survive through continuous military conquest. Each maintains a rigid "personal perimeter" that represents both personal space and that individual's portion of the tribal land. In order to continue constant vigilance over this perimeter, they seek to purge themselves of emotion and superfluous thoughts. Mercy and compassion are considered weakness and individual freedom meaningless. Goblin-kin are mentally conditioned through years of physical and mental abuse to achieve this state. Society Goblin-kin tribes always fight to determine dominance, but once this hierarchical relationship is established they tend to work well together. Some of the more successful tribes include the Rippers, the Leg Breakers, the Skull Smashers, the Flesh Renders, the Marrow Suckers, the Flayers, and the Slow Killers. Goblin-kin society is divided into four major castes: military, religious, craftsmen, and slaves. Caste assignment is based on a combination of individual affinity and the current needs of the tribe. Once given, a caste assignment doesn't change unless the individual's ability to perform it or the tribe's need for the position changes. The tribe's leader is almost always a member of the military caste, typically with roguish skills. Spellcasters are usually members of the military caste. Spellscourges are elite warriors who undergo harsh and disfiguring rituals to gain special defenses against magic, while warcasters undergo similar rituals for magical power. Adult Goblin-kin are considered the property of their superiors. Goblin-kin typically get their armaments by repairing weapons and armor taken from their fallen foes. Besides the reclamation of weaponry, they may express themselves creatively through their war drums, or hrun'doums in their tongue, and smaller percussion instruments such as steel drums, kintalas, and p'doums, or "talking drums." They may use magical drums in battle. Religion Cuelebre, the great serpent, is widely worshiped in Goblin-kin society, as well as, Daern the dutiful, who is considered the patron deity of Hobgoblins specifically. The Orcs generally revere the Cult of Scro, a small cabal of Scro which encourages cooperation between the Goblin-kin races as well as genocide to all other races. War itself is almost a religious experience for Goblin-kin. Weakness is feared and actively destroyed in their society, and weapons that break in battle are considered ill omens, even if there are plenty of replacements. Unusual for such a martial race, Goblin-kin view death in combat as a sign of weakness rather than glory, although they do honor their dead to some extent. In order to minimize the risk of a dishonorable death in battle, Goblin-kin warriors who are no longer fit for combat usually commit ritual suicide in a way similar to the rites of ritual sacrifice to the Goblin-kin gods (i.e., those offering themselves to Cuelebre kill themselves with a reptile bone, or pointed stick.) Language Goblin-kin speak the guttural Goblin tongue, which uses the same script as Dwarven, and Common. They may also speak Ogrurk and, more rarely, the common languages of man. Goblin-kin select their own names to indicate their chosen profession. Mercenaries my choose gruesome or intimating names while workers and craftsmen man select a name more focused on their craft. Goblin-kin in other societies often include their current employment when identifying themselves. An example Goblin-kin name might be Maelgynym SlowKiller. Category:Race Category:Goblin-kin